


i'll let you go tomorrow

by lulla_lunekjaer



Category: Noteworthy - Riley Redgate
Genre: A Cappella, Back to School, Canon Compliant, First In The Fandom, Friendship, Gen, I know I KNOW, I too hate first person fic, POV First Person, Post-Canon, The Author Is In IB Extended Essay Hell, but Jordan's voice is so clear that I really couldn't write her any other way, in which I The Author have a lot of Emotions, this is so short I wanted to do more with it but this is what I can do right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulla_lunekjaer/pseuds/lulla_lunekjaer
Summary: Jordan returns to Kensington-Blaine, and the Sharps, after Winter Break.





	i'll let you go tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> title from Ríoghnach Robinson (aka Riley Redgate)'s song After All, part of the Noteworthy OST she composed

I’d thought about telling Isaac. Or Nihal. We’d made up during the tour, but I still felt like I owed him something. 

No, I had to keep telling myself, this is better. Think of the look on their faces. It had been hard to keep the fact that I was returning to Kensington-Blaine away from the rest of the Sharps, especially when one of them would bring it up on the group chat. I could only reply with some variation on “I’m really going to miss you guys” and hope that if I seemed detached it was because I really was going to miss them. 

Mom still didn’t have a job. Money was still tight - getting comped for the cross-country flights and books wouldn’t change that. But I was going back, and in the moment, that’s what mattered to me. 

Not only that, but I was going back on my own terms. Jordan, not Julian, but that wasn’t right, either. I would be Jordan, but Julian had changed me. I was more confident. I was more.

I had planned it all out on the six-hour flight. I was back in my single with the  broken window lock, and nothing to do besides check-in with Anabel and Reese. Except for Nihal, the Sharps would all be on the other side of campus during moving-in day, and Nihal wouldn’t be near my dorm anyway, which worked out perfectly for my plan. 

I showed up at Prince Library at 7:55. No one would dare to be late on the first day of the semester, especially not with the text Trav had sent out that morning - it threatened dismemberment, which was new - and the task of replacing me. They were sure to all be up there when I walked in. I headed up the stairs, all the way to the Crow’s Nest. 

7:59.

I could hear them inside, Trav’s voice clear and logical above the rest. 

“Look, no one wants to replace Julian, but the fact of the matter is that we do need to replace him. Her. The music is in eight parts.” This brought a chorus of groans. “And since we’re co-ed, there’ll be twice as many applicants. It’s in our best interest to send out an email as soon as possible.”

I grinned. This was perfect, even better than what I had planned. 

Jon Cox spoke up. “ Couldn’t we leave it until the fall? I mean, auditions twice in one year? We’ll look desperate.”

“We are,” Trav said, long-suffering. “As I said, the music is in eight parts. We need to fill Julian’s spot, or-”

This was my moment. I pushed open the door and stepped in for the first time as a girl. “Actually, I think I’ve found a replacement. Will Jordan do?” I said, a smile spreading from ear to ear.

There was a moment of stunned silence, and then - 

“Jordan!” 

“Shit, Dude!”

“How?” The outburst of noise was almost overwhelming, but I scanned the faces, looking for one in particular. I didn’t think anyone could have a larger smile than me, returning home, but Isaac beamed from ear to ear.

“I knew they wouldn’t let you lose the scholarship!” Erik piped up, but I wasn’t paying attention. “Victoria was talking about it all break.” 

“I missed you,” he said.

“Yeah,” I said, and then we were crashing together, arms and legs and lips and hands and then Mama was yelling “Group hug!” and we were a many-headed musical beast, shouting and laughing and crying, and last year we never would have admitted it. We were Sharps, after all, but we were people, too.


End file.
